percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Fastest Hero Alive Ch 11
Chapter Eleven: Never Give Up, Never Surrender A second later, Ares had returned to the other side of the field and I only hoped Erika and Malcolm had seen him from wherever they were. The Director had finished his speech and shot a gunshot into the air signaling the start of the battle. I reached for my gun and dropped the paintball in like they showed me during the ten minutes of training I had. It was pretty simple, all I had to do was pull a paintball out of our bag of ammo and place it in the slot. Our General who had gotten on horseback and had his sword drawn told the troops to charge. We began to march forward as Ares told his men to fire at will. The one thing I never understood about old fashion fighting is how people could just stand in a line and get shot at. I didn’t have time to worry and a barrage of paint balls came flying at us. With my reflexes I was able to dodge some of the ones headed at me but a few of my teammates weren’t so lucky and fell to the ground in a very over dramatic fashion. It seemed like Ares was purposely telling his troops to aim at me as I had to dodge more paint then the guy riding a horse. Every so often I would break character and shoot one off at Ares, but he would either dodge or block the bullet. At one point he walked behind his own soldier and let him take the hit. At the same time I hoped that my friends were getting the message that we had to kill Ares. I think Malcolm was in the second squad that was coming up behind us so his aiming skill would give us an edge and I still had no idea where Erika was. “Second squad, charge!” shouted the old man and they did. While my squad had lined up and were fighting a losing battle on the front lines, the second squad formed behind us and started pushing the Union back. However, soon everyone was getting really into this and people started fighting each other in the field. It was like the fact that Ares was simply here, that people began to forget they were just pretending. “Alright men,” called Ares from the line of troops on his side. “Are we going to let them get away with pushing us back? Let’s show them whose boss! Form your ranks!” That made me a bit nervous, but I finally saw Malcolm shooting people left and right from half way across the field. I guess he could shoot anything accurately if he really tried. He took a quick look at me and I pointed to Ares making a shoot him ''gesture with my hands. He got the hint and went straight for his head, but once again blocked it with the fat end of his gun. All of a sudden both sides began to charge at each other and mass chaos swept the field. In the confusion I had lost track of Ares but I saw Malcolm running toward me, but then a paint ball flew right into his chest, just like that. Our best shot was out. I couldn’t just lay here and let Ares take me out so I got up and started running around the battlefield. Ares and I would run into each other every so often and fire our shots off. I would roll out of the way and he would block my shot, then we would find some cover and reload. We did this about six more times, but we still had no success killing each other. I couldn’t afford to be sloppy because with Malcolm dead, I couldn’t just rush in and hope he had my back. I had to think of a plan. Just then the General fell down next to me. “Sonny, they got me. I don’t know how much longer I can last. It’s up to you now to lead this army. Long live the South!” he then handed my his sword, coughed a few times, and ''died. ''What a ham. But he did give me an idea. “You two, give me cover! I’m going to take down the enemy leader!” I told two people standing near me. Even if this was just an act, it was pretty fun. “Ok, three..two..one..NOW!” With that I jumped up from behind my cover and lead another charge toward Ares. A few balls of paint flew from behind me and took out a few of the enemy forces. I was going straight up the middle while firing at anyone in my way and reloading as fast as the guns would allow me. Then, I jumped over the barrier that Ares was using for cover during our battle. I landed and turned around pointing my gun at…no one, Ares wasn’t there. “Game over kid, nice try. Now turn around, I want to see your face when I kill you.” Ares had seen me charge him so he hid to the left and waited until my back was turned before coming out. I was so screwed. He pulled the trigger and a paint ball hit my right in the chest and I died. He then let out this loud laugh that sounded more like a battle cry until it just stopped. He then lowered his head with this look of confusion on his face. He turned around and I could see a splatter of paint on the back of his uniform. Erika had been hiding in a barrel from the start of the battle because everything was starting to become more violent do to Ares’ influence. When the Union began to push us back, Ares had passed her and used the barrier for cover against me. Then while he was complete focused on me, she had slipped out and shot him in that back. I don’t even think she knew about the bet. “That’s just unsportsmanlike, shooting a guy in the back.” He then played the part of the fallen general and went to the ground. Erika ran up and took the compact out of her pocket. “Come on Swift, time to go.” “Hold on a second,” I called over one of the soldiers that had given me cover and handed him the sword, “Here, you’re the General now. Have fun.” Erika and I ran off the field and met up with Malcolm who was carried off by the medical team. “Alright, let’s get out of here before things really get violent,” said Malcolm as we all headed back for the car. Chapter Twelve: I Didn't Find a Pot of Gold [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Fastest Hero Alive Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Chapter Page